paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aid's New Sister
This is a collab story between AttackPac and Px2fan12. '''DO NOT '''edit without permission from both of these users. Synopsis When Hope starts experiencing some changes, Aid worries about her, along with his older brother Roughy. So the pair seek comfort and help from his friends to hep their mother out during her current season. Then, they encounter someone they haven't seen in a long time. Characters Aid Roughy Hope Kalmin (New Character) Rosebud (New Character) Ryder Chase Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Roader Skye Herbie Fauna Margreth Story One day, Aid was playing with his older brother Roughy in the pup park. The two were currently playing tag, and Roughy was it. "I'm gonna get you Aid!" Roughy said as he went up on the playset where his brother ran. Aid gigged and looked back at him. "No you won't!" he said, and continued to run. Roughy giggled and ran faster, eventually tagging Aid. "Tag, you're it!" He exclaimed before running in the opposite direction. Aid smiled and ran after him. Then, the pair saw Hope walking by. "Hey Mom!" Aid called. Hope looked at Aid and smiled. "Hi honey." she said. "Hello, mom. What's up?" Roughy asked. "Oh, nothing much, Roughy. How are you two doing?" Hope asked. "Doing okay. Aid and I are playing tag." Roughy replied as he playfully poked his little brother. Aid giggled lightly. "Yeah." he said. Hope smiled, then she felt her stomach churn a bit. "U-umm... Oooh." she went as she felt a little queasy. Aid frowned, and Roughy did the same. They were confused at Hope's sudden change in emotions. "Uhhh, are you okay mom?" Aid asked. Hope responded by quickly running behind a tree, and throwing up. Roughy rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "That was weird." He said. "Y-yeah." Aid agreed. "As if mom i-is not feeling w-well." He added. "Maybe she needs a checkup." Roughy assumed. Hope panted as she briefly stopped. "No no, I-I'm fine... I- Mmm..." she went, before starting up again. Aid then went over to her and patted his mother's back. "It's okay mom. Let me and Roughy take you home." he said. "Yeah. Let's get you back to the Lookout so we can check you up. And so Ryder can help." Roughy added. After Hope finally stopped, she looked at the two. "O-okay. Let's go back to the Lookout." Aid and Roughy smiled and lead Hope back. Upon arrival to the Lookout, Roader was waiting for them. "Hey you two!" he greeted. "Hey Roader!" greeted Aid. "Umm, mind getting Hope's bed ready? Why is that?" Roader asked the retriever. "Cause mom isn't feeling too well. She just threw up while me and Aid were playing." Roughy explained. "Oh, dear. That doesn't sound good. C'mon inside." Roader said. Aid, Roughy and Hope followed behind and helped Hope lay down on the bed. "Aid, I'll go get Margreth to check your mom over." Roader said. Aid nodded. "Okay Roader. Thank you." he said, and he watched as Roader left. Then he turned back to Hope, who was still laying down. "I wonder what's wrong with her." Roughy said, still confused as to what was going on with his mother. "Me too." Aid added. "I hope she's not s-sick or anything." he hoped. Hope groaned a bit. Fortunately for her, she didn't feel like throwing up again, but the time she did left her feeling nauseous. Soon Margreth came in with Roader. "So, Roader told me that Hope wasn't feeling too good." the chocolate lab said. Aid and Roughy both nodded. "Can you see what's wrong with her?" Aid asked. "Sure thing. Medic on the job!" Margreth said as she began the checkup. Aid and Roughy walked outside to give Margreth some room. "I s-sure hope mommy's okay." Aid said, gulping at the thought. "Same here, bro." Roughy said, hugging Aid for comfort. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Aid asked him. Roughy looked at the ground, unsure. "I don't know bro." he said. "But all we can do is hope for Hope." Aid sighed and nodded, then he and Roughy walked off to look for some items that could help their mother. Meanwhile, below the Lookout, a male golden retriever dog was sniffing the ground. He appeared to be looking for someone. "Hmmm..." he went as he picked up the scent of a female golden retriever. "That scent... she must be around here somewhere." He said and followed the scent all the way to the Lookout driveway where he noticed one of the Golden retrievers walking to his pup-house. Aid was looking around in his pup-house for his pillow so Hope could rest on it. "It's a good thing my pillow is extra soft." he said. When the older male approached him, he tapped his back. "Excuse me?" "Huh?" Aid remarked and backed up and out of his pup-house, then saw the other retriever. "O-oh! Hi there!" he said in a greeting tone. "Excuse me. Have you seen a female golden retriever by the name of Hope?" the male asked. "Hope?" Aid replied. The other retriever nodded, then started to get a familiar feeling from Aid's voice, and looks, and he looked closer at him. But Aid didn't notice. "Y-yeah, she's my mom." Aid replied. "B-but she's not feeling too well." he added. Upon hearing that Hope was Aid's mother, the male golden retriever was surprised, and his heart jumped. "S-say that again." he requested. "I-I said she's not feeling too-" Aid was repeating, before the other retriever stopped his sentence. "No no no, before that. What did you say?" he asked. "O-oh, th-that Hope was my mom?" Aid asked, making sure that's what he wanted to hear. Then the other retriever looked closer at Aid. The younger medic retriever was a little confused. "Uhhhh... W-what is it?" he asked. Then, the next word that came out of the male retriever's mouth filled Aid up with complete shock and wonder. "Son?" he went. "What wait, wait what?!" Aid exclaimed in shock. The older retriever nodded. "Is that really you, Aid?" He asked with a big smile on his face and a tear in his eye. Aid's mouth was open in shock. Then a tear formed in his eye. "D-dad?" he asked. "Aid!!" the older retriever replied. "It's your dad! Kalmin!!" he said. Aid started to cry, then gave his reunited father a warm welcoming hug, finally back with him again. "Dahahad!" he wailed as he hugged him with a tear running down his face. "Oh, I missed you so much!" He shouted as he cried more. "I missed you too, son!" Kalmin exclaimed, hugging back. He never wanted to separate from Aid again. Then Roughy came from the other side of the Lookout, hearing Aid's crying. "Aid? Are you alri- *gasp*" Roughy exclaimed when he saw his little brother hugging a familiar figure. When the two looked at him, Kalmin smiled wide. "Roughy! My boy!" he said. Roughy was in complete shock. He just stood there, not knowing how to react.